


i’m never gonna dance again

by honeyama



Series: tsukkiyama fics [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, coach ukai’s store, lip syncing, they sing and dance to music, tsukkiyama - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:08:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27152248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeyama/pseuds/honeyama
Summary: while the team buys meat buns from coach ukai, tsukishima and yamaguchi hear one of their favorite songs come on the speaker and can’t help but dance and sing along
Relationships: Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Series: tsukkiyama fics [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1982008
Comments: 5
Kudos: 80





	i’m never gonna dance again

**Author's Note:**

> hello once again and welcome to my tsukkiyama brain rot

Practice was tiring as per usual. The team was dragging their feet along the road as they headed toward Ukai’s store to buy meat buns, it’s tradition and today was no exception. Daichi was paying for everyone again as it was the captain and vice captain’s job. As they piled inside the store and waited for the buns to finish warming up, Yamaguchi and Tsukishima were walking up and down the aisles of the store, looking for nothing in particular. It was just to waste time. 

They stopped in their tracks, though, when they heard the beginnings of a certain instrument flow from the speakers on the store’s ceiling. They looked at each other silently. 

It was Careless Whisper, one of their many favorite songs. It was one of their favorites for no particular reason, it was just a nice song to listen to. Yamaguchi and Tsukishima remember hearing it all the time whenever they rode in Akiteru’s car on their way to buy ice cream and snacks for their movie nights when they were younger. Now they listened to it whenever Yamaguchi slept over and always used hairbrushes or toothbrushes as a microphone as they sang out the bridge of the song.

It was no different this time. They silently listened to the song as they scanned the displayed items before grabbing something random for a microphone. Tsukishima picked up a shampoo bottle and Yamaguchi held a hairbrush in his hand. And together, they lip synced the bridge of the song. 

“Tonight the music seems so loud,” Tsukishima lip synced and brought Yamaguchi closer to him. “I wish that we could lose this crowd.”

”Maybe it’s better this way,” Yamaguchi turned away from him dramatically, mouth moving silently to the song. “We’d hurt each other with the things we want to say.”

Tsukishima grips his wrist and silently sings again, “We could have been so good together.”

Yamaguchi turned to him again and stepped closer so that their faces were inches apart and sang along with him, “We could have lived this dance forever. But now, who’s gonna dance with me? Please stay.”

They both lip synced into their makeshift microphones and continued until the song was over, smiling like idiots after. They put the items they used as microphones back and turned back to the team who were watching them all along.

”What a show! Do it again!” Hinata joyfully yelled and Tsukishima grimaced. 

“No.” Tsukishima replied and Hinata puffed his cheeks up at him. 

Once the meat buns were done, Tsukishima and Yamaguchi quickly thanked Daichi and Ukai before heading out the store.

**Author's Note:**

> on a roll with these tsukkiyama fics omg
> 
> wrote this during class. supposed to be doing a practice dbq but tsukkiyama LMAO this was an excuse to write a fic based on my fav song atm
> 
> twitter: @yikeskags
> 
> most likely will write another tsukkiyama fic if i think of prompts. if you have any ideas, dm me on twitter or comment here :)) ily thank u for reading


End file.
